


Something New

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Laurel wants to try something new.OrSometimes something new is just what you need.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my amazing beta @WardenRoot for looking over this fic! 
> 
> As well as the two other great people who helped me with ideas. Ya'know who y'all are!

Laurel paced back and forth in front of the bed she usually shared with Dinah. She was waiting for her to come back from work. She was getting impatient, she just wanted her girlfriend to get home. Was that too much to ask? Laurel sat down on the bed, pulled out her phone, and looked at the last text Dinah had sent. It said that she should be there around nine in the evening. It was getting to that. But not fast enough. Laurel lied down on the bed, tired of waiting. It was the third time in a week that Dinah had to work late. When it wasn’t Dinah pulling extra hours it was Laurel who had to stay late at the office. 

They were managing not seeing each other that much. It made them appreciate the time off they could spend together. They enjoyed every second cuddled up on the couch. Or fighting side by side as hard as they could against the remaining thugs left in Star city. 

Laurel unlocked her phone for the nth time that night. It was two minutes until nine and she was getting impatient. Two minutes after, true to her, word Dinah walked into their shared apartment. Laurel let out a sigh of relief. She sat up on the bed, but that only lasted a second as by the time Dinah had discarded her blazer, Laurel was back to pacing in front of their bed. 

She only stopped when Dinah came into view. “Hey babe!” Dinah said as the pacing halted, and kissed Laurel’s cheek. Laurel gently grabbed Dinah by both shoulders and guided her until she was sitting down on their bed, then immediately resumed her pacing. Dinah was getting more worried by the second. Laurel seemed nervous. Like really nervous. 

Dinah’s brain decided at that moment that it was time to get ideas. The first one that ran through her head was that maybe Laurel had had enough of her, maybe this was just a fling for her, a six months fling but a fling nonetheless, maybe Laurel- Dinah’s thoughts were stopped when Laurel finally stopped her pacing. 

Laurel stopped and looked at Dinah, who didn’t move. She took Dinah’s chin in her hand and lifted her head up. She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Dinah felt more at ease after their exchange. “So we’ve been dating for a bit now and I’ve been thinking,” Laurel started. The dread was back in Dinah’s stomach. This was it. Dinah couldn’t quite hear what Laurel was going on about. Dinah’s ears rang and she couldn't hear what was being said. And then there was silence and that got Dinah’s attention. Laurel looked at her like she had grown a third eye. 

“So we’re breaking up?” Dinah’s voice was just above a whisper but Laurel caught every sound of it. Laurel, honest to Beebo, chuckled.

That was unexpected. 

“What? Of course not, the opposite of that,” Laurel started again, taking Dinah’s hands in hers, and started tracing soothing patterns on Dinah’s hands. “I was thinking we could try something different, to be close to each other,” she finished and kissed one of Dinah’s hands. 

“So you wanna stop having sex?” Dinah questioned. Which could work for her, she loved Laurel and she cared more about her than she did their sex life. She could adapt to that, she could be there for Laurel without the sex part. Dinah did love those long cuddling sessions they had. 

“No that’s still not it, again the opposite,” Laurel explained. She could see that Dinah was just confused at this point. “I want to try new things with you, I want you to try new things on me,” Laurel finished. She took a step back from their bed. Dinah felt the need to follow her warmth immediately. So she took Laurel’s hand in hers and got up. Placing her other hand on Laurel’s neck, she started kissing her. Dinah’s tongue quickly made its way inside Laurel’s mouth. The kiss wasn’t as soft as the one they shared earlier. 

Dinah pushed Laurel until her back hit the wall, and Laurel chuckled. “So is that a yes, Captain Drake?” Dinah nodded excitedly in response. 

“Most definitely.” Dinah moved from kissing Laurel’s mouth to her neck, and Laurel let out a very loud moan at her girlfriend’s ministrations. “What’s the safe word?” Dinah asked. 

“Pineapple,” she answered without missing a beat. 

“What do you want me to do?” Dinah asked in between kisses to Laurel’s neck. 

“Fuck me. Hard,” Laurel demanded. At the request, Dinah took Laurel by the shoulders and turned her around. She grabbed Laurel’s jacket and got rid of it quickly. It allowed her better access to Laurel’s neck. She bit her gently at first and then Laurel asked, “Harder!” Dinah did as she was told as soon as she found a spot that couldn’t be seen if Laurel was wearing clothes. Laurel moaned, and at first Dinah thought it was in pain, but then it sounded a lot more like she took pleasure in it. So she bit even harder. 

“Get on the bed,” Dinah commanded as she let go of Laurel’s neck. It was so easy for her to take on this role. To be the one who was giving out the orders. Laurel was not moving fast enough for Dinah’s taste, “C’mon now, birdy, I don’t have all night.” That was actually a lie. Dinah did have all night, all night to worship her girlfriend’s body. 

Dinah took off all of her clothes in the meantime, Laurel looked a bit disappointed at that. Dinah’s mouth turned into a smirk at the realization. 

Laurel got on the bed and kicked her boots off in the process. Dinah took a second to look at her girlfriend, appreciating the moment, Laurel looked breathless. Her short, blonde hair was all kinds of messy, her neck inviting, and her green eyes had darkened in anticipation. Laurel was about to undress herself, but Dinah stopped her. “No, leave that to me,” she whispered, taking hold of Laurel’s blouse. Dinah lifted the material over her girlfriend’s head, then took in the view she had in front of her. Laurel’s abs were contracting as she chased after Dinah. 

“No, you stay right there,” she let out as she discarded the blouse. Dinah grabbed Laurel’s pants after that. She felt an overwhelming rush of pride looking at Laurel - she was the one who got to appreciate and worship every part of Laurel’s body. She approached Laurel once again, and her hand traveled behind Laurel’s back. She paused there for a second as she usually did. Laurel nodded her approval and that’s all Dinah needed to unclasp her bra. She gasped at the vision in front of her and didn’t lose any time as she started kissing Laurel’s neck once again. 

Dinah made her way down until she reached the top of Laurel’s torso, leaving marks there. Laurel wanted hard and Dinah was about to give her just that. She kissed her way down until she found one of the parts of Laurel she appreciated more than the others. She took one of Laurel’s breasts into her mouth, and Laurel moaned at the action. The sound encouraged Dinah to continue. She let out Laurel’s breast in with an audible pop, then sucked on the second one with even more force. Laurel arched her back at the motion 

Dinah bit down on Laurel’s breast as her right hand was making its way up to Laurel's throat. Dinah lifted herself with her left arm. There was a smile on her lips. She tightened her hold on Laurel’s throat and kissed Laurel. Their lips meeting in the hotness of the moment was a breath of fresh air. Dinah let go of her hold on Laurel’s throat, then kissed Laurel with some force. She put her tongue past Laurel’s lips. She kissed her with such envy and force, not like any kind of kiss they’d shared before. 

At the same time, Dinah pulled her leg towards Laurel’s center, she expected to feel wetness there but she let out a moan as soon as she felt how wet Laurel was, even if it was just through her underwear. It was a crime that there was still fabric keeping them apart. Dinah all but went down Laurel’s body and ripped her panties off. “Please eat me already!” Laurel cried out. 

At those words, Dinah had an idea, and removed herself from Laurel’s body completely. Laurel looked shocked at the action. Dinah slowly made her way back to Laurel’s body. She pressed her body to her girlfriend’s. She felt relief as they once more shared their warmth. Dinah put her leg between Laurel’s. This time they both let out a moan in unison at the touch. Laurel was so wet and Dinah was more than happy to feel her so close. 

Dinah moved her leg so that Laurel could feel some friction. Laurel moved so that she could fuck herself against Dinah’s leg. Dinah let her do that for a few seconds. “What about me eating you out?” Dinah asked as she removed her leg. Laurel let her head fall down to her pillow and groaned in response. She still tried to grind against Dinah’s leg. For a few moments, Dinah let her just rest there. She had earned it. Laurel would need all the energy possible for what Dinah had planned for her. 

Dinah was on her knees, and she admired Laurel’s body for some more time. The way sweat was now covering her body and the definition of her muscles really turned her on. Dinah decided it was time to tire Laurel out now. She slowly made her way up to Laurel’s ear. “You really want me to eat you out now, don’t you?” Laurel nodded in response. “What a good girl, I’m going to do just that then.” 

Laurel barely had time to register what Dinah had said when she felt kisses to her neck once again. This time Dinah spent just a few seconds there. She kneaded Laurel’s breast on her way to her stomach. Dinah spread kisses and gentle bites down on Laurel’s body. Laurel was desperate for some friction. Dinah had to physically hold her legs down so that they stayed on the mattress. Dinah kissed Laurel’s thighs and she wanted to kiss all of her. 

Dinah finally arrived where Laurel wanted her most. Dinah bit down at the junction of Laurel’s hip where there was a scar that Dinah always paid attention to. Finally she licked down Laurel’s center. Dinah felt her relax at the contact, though it only lasted a second as Laurel’s back arched as Dinah sucked on her clit. At this point, Dinah’s mouth was a wet mess as she ate Laurel out. She felt Laurel grow closer to her release as her breaths were starting to be ragged. 

Dinah had an idea there, she changed spots to lie down next to Laurel, her middle finger replacing her mouth on Laurel’s clit. Dinah whispered in Laurel’s ear, “Come for me like a good girl.” Laurel only needed that last little push to come. Her breathing got heavier as she came crying out Dinah’s name. Dinah whispered to her how well she was doing, how beautiful she was. Dinah brought her fingers to Laurel’s mouth, they were covered in wetness. She gently told Laurel to open her eyes and Dinah put her fingers inside her own mouth. She tasted Laurel on her lips and let out a content sigh. 

Laurel couldn't feel her legs anymore. She was feeling filled up with a happy feeling as she had one of the best orgasms she’d had in awhile. Sex with Dinah was always amazing but this, this felt different to her. 

She grabbed Dinah by the neck and kissed her roughly, then pinned Dinah to the mattress. “How about you let me return the favour?” Dinah only answered her with a passionate kiss. 

Multiple orgasms later, the couple was cuddling in their bed. Dinah was on Laurel’s chest, tracing random patterns on her girlfriend’s skin. They were both content and tired after spending the night filled with pleasure and love. 

Dinah looked at Laurel like she had hung the stars in the night sky. “I love you,” she whispered. Dinah didn’t expect an answer, though she was glad to hear it back. Laurel tightened her hold on Dinah. 

Dinah kissed Laurel’s shoulder and let herself be wrapped up by the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed the read!


End file.
